Lawrence Redpool
Lord Lawrence Redpool is the Lord of castle Stoneheart, a Knight of Entsteig and the Head of House Redpool. As a veteran battle commander, he is greatly respected by his allies and feared by his foes. His most notable victory came during the Tarlock Rebellion, a civil-war that raged between House Tarlock and House Redpool within the city of Lakeshore, Entsteig. Lawrence is regarded by many as one of the most powerful lords in the Western Kingdoms, with many proclaiming him to be the right-hand of the King of Entsteig in all but name and title. His complicated history and diplomacy with the Westmarch monarchy has made him one of the most successful diplomats in modern history. Lawrence is the father of Lady Melara Redpool, a nigh-legendary Dame and member of the Queen's Guard, who is his sole heir. History Lawrence is the third son to Lord Hector Redpool, his siblings being two older brothers and one younger sister. His mother, Lady Tamara, made sure Lawrence was raised and tutored by the Entsteig Monarch in his earliest years. His father's ancestors hail from a defunct noble house from Westmarch brought down by wars from over a century before, a fact that is kept secret and shrouded in mystery. When Hector sent Lawrence to be fostered by Lord Luthor of Westmarch in an attempt to gain their favor Tamara heavily protested as she believed her son to be much too young. Hector would send Lawrence away regardless, and Tamara never forgave him. When Hector planned to send their daughter Lynzi to Kingsport, to serve as a Lord's cupbearer, Tamara threatened to harm herself, should Hector steal another one of her children. This time, Hector relented, and Lynzi remained in Entsteig. The Guardian Wolf When Lawrence first arrived at Westmarch's capital, he was smitten with Lord Luthor's eldest daughter, Iris, who was a year younger than him; he shared his first kiss with her on his thirteenth birthday. His crush lasted until the day she wed and left for Bramwell. He lost his virginity with one of the Iris' former handmaidens, who was six years older than him. Lawrence also befriend Luthor's squire, Maykor, who once persuaded him to attend a brothel. What eventually became know to Lawrence about Luthor and his family was that his wife, an eccentric and cloistered woman, held a mysterious and highly speculative past; this meant that their children, including Iris, were of important nobility. Lawrence never learned of the importance or relevance of their power and the only information he collected during his tutelage under Luthor about their noble house was through his discussions with Iris. One day, while acting as a book keeper for Luthor's office, Lawrence discovered a mysterious letter long forgotten. In the letter contained information regarding Iris' maternal grandfather, Korelan. Tarlock Rebellion Circa 1246 A.K. began the political uprising of vessel houses surrounding the capitol of Entsteig. Earl Reynard Tarlock of Alerin became the leader of the belligerence. Lord Lawrence, a prominent commander and loyal to the crown, was placed in charge of spearheading a campaign to end the rebellion. Character and Appearance Lawrence is a tall, broad-shouldered man. He has the signature red hair of the Redpool family, which has started to turn grey in his late years, which compliments his hardened brown eyes, and has multiple scars on his face from the numerous battles he has participated in. In battle, he wears deep crimson armor highlighted with bronze, with a cloth-of-red cape. He is a arrogant, intelligent and politically astute. He dedicates his life and efforts towards maintaining the Redpool's prestige, and ensuring House Redpool is respected, or at least feared. With the future of his family resting on his daughter Melara, he is very protective and concerned over her safety, and loves her dearly. He is a proven battle commander and politician, and has a very powerful presence combined with an intimidating gaze.